BF 1 : Fantasme
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Banana Fish 1/2 : Ash enfin libéré par ses amis de l'emprise de Dino Golzine, ils trouvent tous refuge dans le métro de New York. Commence alors quelques heures de repos pour notre héros. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Banana Fish

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ,

Genre : Romance yaoi

Couples : Ash x Eiji x

Bon cette fanfic est sans histoire et je dois avouer qu'étonnement, je me suis en plus drôlement lâchée sur cette OS (le titre est assez explicite pour une fois -'') C'était pourtant pas mon idée au départ. Y'a juste eu le énième matage des scans de Haru Wo Daiteita entre le début et la fin de cette fic et les connaisseurs comprendront donc pourquoi, il y'a eu subitement chauffage de mes hormones '' Je ne me suis pourtant pas habituée à écrire ce genre de chose moua ''. Bref cette OS prend racine dans le milieu du volume 14 !

Fanfiction devenant un site de plus en plus pourri (grondement de mécontentement), je n'ai aucun moyen de laisser les tirets dans le texte. Ces derniers seront donc remplacés par ce symbole : #. Si vous avez une meilleure solution, pitié envoyez-la moi car c'est épuisant de changer tous les tirets pour garantir un minimum de lisibilité à sa fic !) Si cette fic vous interesse un peu, allez plutôt la lire sur mon site perso (mis a jour chaque fin de semaine si vous ne l'y trouvez pas encore !) ou le format et autre saut de ligne y sera respecté. Ca me déprime de la voir si laide sur ce site. (je pense sérieusement à ne plus rien y publier vu la galère que c'est aujourd'hui)

**Fantasme**

Ils avaient réussi.

Contre toute attente la bande des chinois avait réussi à faire une assez bonne diversion pour lui permettre de retrouver Ash et s'enfuir sans trop de casse de la demeure de Golzine.

Une épreuve de force qu'Eiji prenait enfin conscience d'avoir réalisé avec succès.

Bien évidement Ash malgré son inattendue cécité aux yeux les avait aidé.

Mais le jeune homme avait aussi très vite perdu connaissance.

Ash….

Observant à nouveau le visage pâle de son compagnon toujours endormit, Eiji eu beaucoup de peine à le reconnaître.

Le redoutable, l'indomptable Ash s'était bel et bien évanoui au cours de leur fuite.

Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'ils le retrouvent si faible ?

Etait-ce les drogues qui l'avaient rendu ainsi ?

Eiji n'osait penser qu'il puisse s'agir d'une cause plus inquiétante encore.

Couché au fond d'un wagon défraîchi du métro de New-York, le japonais aux traits d'adolescent, observait dans un silence paisible le visage amaigri de son ami. Déjà naturellement pâle avec ces cheveux blond clair et ses yeux verts, Ash semblait à présent totalement livide. A le croire exsangue de toute vie si seulement un léger souffle ne s'échappait pas encore de ses lèvres pâles.

# Ash….

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette vue, Eiji sorti quelques minutes dans les boyaux du métro. Quelques minutes pour rejoindre les autres et tenter de les rassurer sur l'état de santé de leur leader

A peine eut-il mis un pied en dehors de leur abri de fortune que ses « gardes du corps » très officiels se précipitaient vers lui.

# Alors ?

# Il dort toujours.

# C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

# S'il se repose, c'est qu'il sent qu'il est en sécurité alors je suppose que c'est positif.

Heureux de cette nouvelle, ses compagnons d'infortune lui sourirent avec reconnaissance.

Comment pouvaient-ils tous s'être à ce point attaché à Ash ?

Quel était son secret pour les rendre si dépendant de lui ? De sa présence, de son charisme…

Même Golzine, à l'image de ces voyous des rues ne pouvait plus se passer de son cher poulain au point d'en avoir fait très officiellement son fils adoptif.

Organisant tant bien que mal l'attente de tous les hommes venus trouver asile dans cette zone désaffectée du métro, Eiji et Sing ne l'entendirent pas sortir du wagon. Comme personne ne prit conscience de sa présence à leurs cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il leur parle de cette voix posée et autoritaire qui le caractérisait tant.

# Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !

# Ash ?

Le voyant tremblant sur ses jambes, Eiji se précipita aussitôt auprès de son amant pour le soutenir. Un geste qu'aucun homme n'aurait jamais osé faire. Il sous-entendait tant de faiblesse pour leur leader.

Quiconque serait ainsi venu à son aide se serait récolté une balle dans la tempe.

Mais face à l'asiatique ayant agit sans même réfléchir, Ash se contenta de le repousser avec douceur.

Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

# Ash.

# Je peux marcher seul Eiji.

# Ce n'est pas l'image que tu donnes.

N'ayant que murmuré sa réplique, Eiji se recula malgré tout. Il comprenait qu'il ne faisait que lui compliquer sa tache en agissant de manière si maternelle. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il mourrait d'inquiétude pour lui ?

# Tes yeux voient à nouveau Ash ?

# Non. Mais cela ne serait tarder. En attendant, nous devons fuir d'ici au plus vite.

# C'est impossible. Tous nos hommes ne sont pas encore revenus et les troupes de Dino doivent nous attendre dans toute la ville. Ce serait un bain de sang que de sortir si tôt.

# Ca le sera tout autant si nous restons ici.

# Ash. Ecoute-les. Nous avons aussi conscience des risques. Mais rester ici, reste encore la solution la plus sûre pour l'instant.

# Sans compter que les hommes sont épuisés….. tout comme toi.

Ne pouvant malheureusement qu'admettre qu'ils avaient raison, Ash n'en perdait pas moins la motivation de les pousser à l'abri de tout danger. Mais comment y arriver alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le moindre argument pour les détromper. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses yeux le brûlaient toujours et personne ne semblait encore prêt à l'écouter dans l'état pitoyable qu'il devait être.

Comment asseoir son autorité quand on semble sortir d'une morgue.

Epuisé physiquement et intellectuellement, ce ne fut non sans mal que l'américain ravala sa fierté pour accepter cet état de fait en hochant de la tête en un mouvement quasi imperceptible.

# …. #... #

Eiji était enfin satisfait.

Il avait réussi non sans mal à convaincre Ash de rester encore quelques heures dans leur lieu de retraite.

Heureux de cette réaction, Eiji n'avait alors pas caché un sourire de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Cette réaction avait du coûter très cher à Ash mais il était persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient agir autrement.

Tous les hommes étaient épuisés et sortir à cet instant ne les aurait fait que courir à leur perte.

Eiji n'en gardait pas moins conscience qu'ils risquaient à tous moment d'être pris en souricière par les hommes de Dino ou pire de Yau-Si. Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

La ville était quadrillée par les maffiosi et personne ne s'en serait sorti vivant en agissant dans la précipitation.

Là, il leur restait encore une petite chance. Celle de pouvoir faire face à leur agresseur en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Observant du coin de l'œil Ash terminer la soupe qu'il venait de lui réchauffer, Eiji ne pu s'empêcher de s'excuser de cette si piètre pitance.

# Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un repas très bon. Mais ça a le mérite de nourrir tout le monde en nous réchauffant.

# Détrompe-toi. Je n'ai rien mangé de meilleur depuis bien longtemps.

# Que s'est-il passé Ash ?

# Rien.

# Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi.

# Je….

Voyant que le blond semblait incapable de lui confier quelque chose, Eiji craignit le pire. Avait-il recommencé ? Golzine l'avait-il à nouveau souillé dans sa chaire ?

# Ils ?

Ne pouvant pas supporter les yeux fuyants bien qu'encore fragile d'Ash, Eiji s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui relever tout doucement le visage. Délicatement, avec tendresse, il en caressa la joue droite avant de poser la question qui lui broyait les entrailles.

# Il a recommencé, c'est ça ?

# Recommencé ?

# Ils t'ont à nouveau mit dans leurs lits ?

Attendrit par la peine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de celui qui s'était offert à lui quelques semaines plus tôt, Ash nia de la tête.

# Non. Il ne m'a pas touché. Pas cette fois-ci.

Quelque peu rassuré Eiji, ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de son compagnon. Bien au contraire. S'installant un peu plus encore contre lui, épaules contre épaule, il prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

La caressant alors tout doucement, il poursuivit ses questions.

# Alors quoi ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que l'on te retrouve ainsi ? Aussi épuisé et démunie de toute force.

# Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais depuis que je les ai rejoins, mon corps a refusé de se nourrir. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il n'est plus alimenté que par des perfusions et un peu d'eau.

Kami sama.

Alors c'était cela ? Ash avait souffert d'une anorexie aiguë.

Si on ajoutait les drogues prises contre son gré pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'esclandre lors des soirées, réceptions et réunions de Dino dont cet étrange produit injecté pour le rendre aveugle, s'était un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir debout durant une partie de leur évasion.

Sentant le jeune homme lutter contre la fatigue, Eiji glissa l'une de ses mains fraîches sur la nuque du blond pour le pousser à se reposer contre lui.

# Laisse-toi aller Ash.

# Non. Nous devons fuir avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent.

# C'est impossible.

# Il faut pourtant…

# chuuuuut….

Réussissant sans grand mal à le faire basculer, Eiji fit reposer le visage lourd de fatigue de son amant sur ses genoux.

# Tu es épuisé. Tu dois reprendre un peu de force pour la prochaine bataille.

# Eiji.

# Fais moi confiance. Nous sommes encore en sécurité pour quelques heures. Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état. Dors encore un peu et ensuite seulement, tu pourras nous trouver l'un de ces plans géniaux qui ont fait toute ta réputation.

# Mais…

# Chut…

Caressant tout doucement la chevelure fine et légère de son compagnon Eiji, vit enfin se dernier relâcher la pression.

Mieux encore, il s'installait plus confortablement pour reposer en partie contre son torse.

Calé entre les jambes de l'asiatique, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, Ash se laissa enfin aller à la somnolence

# J'aimerais que l'on puisse rester ainsi toute une vie.

# Cela pourrait être possible, si tu partais d'ici.

# Si seulement.

# Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche Ash ? Le scandale de Banana Fish ne va plus tarder à éclater. Nous pourrions alors partir quelques temps au Japon, histoire que l'on t'oublie un peu ici.

# Qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ?

# Ce que tu désirs. Seulement et uniquement ce qui répondrait à tes souhaits.

# Tu resterais avec moi ?

# Si tu le veux oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'appartiens Ash.

# Où irions-nous ?

# Pourquoi pas la région du Fuji-yama ? Mes grands-parents y possédaient une maison.

# Froid.

# Je t'y réchaufferais.

Pensant tout naturellement qu'Ash se plaignait à l'avance du temps plus frais de la région du mont, Eiji avait répondu spontanément.

Mais un œil amusé sur son compagnon étonnement bavard, l'avait contredit.

C'était à cet instant même qu'Ash était gelé à le voir trembler de tout son corps.

Une main sur son front brûlant, lui confirma une remontée en flèche de sa fièvre.

Comment allaient-ils réussir à le remettre sur pied avant que Dino et ses hommes ne finissent par les retrouver dans leur taupinière ?

Recouvrant le corps tremblant d'une seconde couverture, Eiji continua de caresser et réchauffer de son mieux, le corps transi, abandonné dans ses bras.

# N'abandonne pas Ash. Nous allons sortir de là. Et alors nous irons dans cette maison où je te réchaufferais encore et encore.

Tombé dans un profond sommeil, aucune réponse ne parvint de l'américain.

# …. #... #

1

Ash se sentait étonnement bien.

Il avait souvenir de s'être assoupi pétrifié de froid et pourtant il n'en était plus rien à présent.

Mais comment s'en surprendre quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plus beau des visages.

Profondément endormi, Eiji se trouvait boudiné contre son torse, jouant ainsi les parfaites petites bouillottes.

Couché sur le dos, Ash pu alors refaire le point sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

Une petite maison en bois possédée par la famille de son compagnon, située sur les pans d'une colline avoisinant le très célèbre Mont Fuji-yama. Son hôte avait réussi à la suite des incidents de New York à les y traîner pour quelques semaines de repos bien méritée. Cela représentait de véritables vacances à ses yeux.

Comme si une main invisible avait appuyé sur le bouton « pause » de leur vie.

Dans quelques jours, il rentrerait à Kyoto pour se décider sur leur avenir respectif.

Mais avant cela, Eiji lui avait donné pour consigne de ne plus penser à rien.

Juste à eux.

Soupirant de bien-être, Ash ne voulu pas trahir la confiance de son amant.

Raison pour laquelle, il s'obligea pour la énième fois à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Observant à nouveau Eiji, se fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il modifia quelque peu leur position respective.

Cela lui semblait à cet instant impossible de ne pas goûter à nouveau au corps étendu entre ses bras.

Et puis, n'était-ce pas aussi le meilleur moyen de ne plus penser à rien.

111111

Eiji sentait qu'il flottait dans un autre monde.

Mélange de volupté et de douceur inconnue.

Ouvrant ses paupières lourdes de paresse, il aperçu l'origine de ces sensations.

Ash déjà réveillé semblait vouloir entamer cette nouvelle matinée par une activité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ces derniers jours. Dire qu'à New-York, il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais eu aucun attrait pour le sexe.

Mais tout cela était avant qu'il l'associe enfin à un acte d'amour dénué de toute violence !

D'humeur tout aussi câline, l'asiatique ne le repoussa pas une seule seconde.

# Bien dormi beau blond ?

# Hm. Hm.

Ignorant les questions de son amant, Ash suivait toujours la courbe de sa mâchoire d'une nuée de baisers légers.

# Tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

# Si, si.

Pour le lui prouver, Ash stoppa quelques secondes son activité pour le regarder dans les yeux.

# La nuit était parfaite Eiji.

# On peut partir à la recherche d'un lit aujourd'hui.

# Inutile. Celui-ci convient parfaitement.

# Tu ne disais pas ça, il y 5 jours.

A leur arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt, les deux hommes avaient découvert que les chambres ne contenaient que des futons roulés et consciencieusement rangés dans les placards.

Ash peu habitué à ce type de couchage, en avait récolté un mal de dos au cours de leur première nuit.

Il aurait, bien sur, été facile d'y remédier dés le lendemain, en se procurant un lit plus « moderne » et « occidentale ».

Mais voilà.

Ils étaient rentrés au japon, le premier jour de la Golden Week. Cette si célèbre semaine, composée d'un nombre important de jours fériés poussant chaque année tout le pays à stopper son activité.

Moralité, ils avaient du se contenter durant cette semaine d'un futon posé à même le sol formé d'un simple tatami.

# A mon avis, ce n'était pas le lit qui posait réellement problème.

A cette remarque et la lueur de lubricité qui l'accompagnait dans les yeux de l'américain, Eiji se mit à rougir sur tout son corps.

Il est vrai que leur première nuit au japon resterait longtemps dans leurs annales personnelles pour être la plus….. sportive.

# C'est toi qui as insisté pour essayer cette position. Ne t'en prend pas à moi si pour cette raison tu t'es luxé le dos.

# Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre à ce que je sache quand nous l'avons testé.

Pour toute réponse, Eiji lui tira joliment la langue.

Organe qui fut aussitôt pris au piège par une bouche affamée de denrée nippone.

Le baiser commencé sur une boutade se poursuivit avec lenteur et passion.

Eiji n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour aussi expert dans le contournement d'obstacle avec sa langue.

Mais avec un tel professeur particulier, cela n'avait finalement rien de bien étonnant.

Libérant enfin les lèvres rougies du japonais, Ash, reprit ce sur quoi, il avait été interrompu un peu plus tôt.

Un changement de cible qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la victime.

Mais déjà le blond modifiait encore sa stratégie.

Ses mains glissaient le long des jambes fines de l'étudiant pour les remonter savamment autour de ses reins.

Une simple pression de son corps sur celui d'Eiji suffit alors à leur faire échapper deux longs souffles rauques.

Ils ne pourraient bientôt plus en attendre d'avantage.

Déjà les yeux bridés s'embuaient de cette fièvre connue de tous les amants.

# Ash…..Viens….

# Attend encore un peu mon ange.

Et comme souvent, Ash réussit par une efficacité redoutable à le supplicier au point de l'entendre gémir d'impatience et douleur mêlées. Ce n'était pas humain de réussir à le rendre aussi fou de désir.

Fou de lui, de son odeur, sa pression, ses mains, son corps…

Eiji perdait pieds….

Il allait….

Il voulait….

Il….

# Aaaaaaaaasssh…

Le voyant atteindre ses limites, Ash eut pitié de son compagnon.

Aussi n'en attendit-il pas d'avantage pour le retourner sur le ventre.

Trop perdu dans son manque, le jeune homme n'en exprimait aucune gène.

Bien contraire.

Tout mouvement n'était plus qu'espoir de voir se terminer l'attente tortueuse qu'il subissait

Ce fut d'ailleurs sans aucune pudeur, ni simple réflexion, que le brun remonta alors ses reins en offrande.

Impulsion inconsciente d'un corps qui pleure de frustration.

Submergé d'une bouffée de sentiments, face à ce geste de soumission et confiance totale, Ash s'insinua enfin en lui.

Un geste.

Unique.

Profond.

Intense.

Au seul et simple contact de ce sexe palpitant entrant en lui, l'asiatique se libéra dans un cri, mélange de douleur, surprise et extase ressenties.

Jamais encore la simple intrusion d'Ash en lui n'avait eu un tel effet sur son corps en fusion.

Sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Eiji allait s'effondrer sur le futon.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le bras d'Ash qui le retenait par la taille.

Alors débuta enfin un lent, indiciblement lent, vas et viens qui les enivra.

Plus.

Toujours plus.

Plus vite.

Plus profond.

Plus lent.

Plus.

Plus…

Plus……

Eiji se sentait comme une poupée de coton manipulée à la guise de son propriétaire.

Les reins en feu, la tête vide de toute pensée autre que cette lave en fusion qui le parcourait, il cru perdre la raison quand une main aussi douce que ferme s'aventura sur son sexe à nouveau tendu à l'extrême.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme laissa son visage retomber dans les cousins qu'il mordit tout aussitôt.

Un mouvement qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir s'insinuant en lui.

Car alors arqué à l'extrême, Ash touchait à chacune de ses intrusions ce point précis qui….

# Aaaaaaaah !

Contractant tous ses muscles sous l'effet de l'orgasme plus violent qu'aucun autre, Eiji sentit son amant en subir ce qui serait sa douce vengeance.

La pression entourant son sexe se fit subitement si forte qu'Ash ne put que subir la lame de fond qui s'empara de tout son corps.

Alors il offrit l'essence même de sa vie à celui qui détenait déjà la clef de son âme, son cœur et son être tout entier.

Le seul.

Son ange miséricordieux.

Celui-là même qui l'avait extirpé à bout d'ailes de son enfer.

Epuisé par l'effort physique et cette cassure mentale qu'il vivait chaque fois plus intensément, Ash laissa son compagnon se retourner avant de retomber sur lui.

Ce dernier n'attendait que cela pour l'enfermer aussi vite dans la chaleur de son propre corps

Comme toujours, à cet instant précis où le feu fait place à l'apaisement du corps, le cadet perdait l'espace de quelque seconde toute conscience de son entourage.

Une, deux, parfois trois secondes, douloureuses et angoissantes durant lesquelles le blond parcouru de frissons glaciaux, revivait ces milliers de fois où prostitué par des hommes sans fois, il devait serrer les dents en ressentant le plaisir malsain de ses violeurs s'insinuer en lui. Jouissance non voulue et pourtant naturelle d'un corps maltraité et torturé par ses bourreaux.

Alors seulement dans ces moments de perdition, la douceur de ses caresses, son corps encore brûlant de plaisir, confirmait à Ash que tout était fini.

Fini et loin.

Très loin derrière eux.

Ne laissant plus qu'un futur qu'il ne tenait qu'à eux de rendre heureux et aimant.

Alors souvent en cet instant précis, Eiji soufflait ces quelques mots qui vous donnent la force de vous battre contre la terre entière.

# I love you Ash

111111

Groggy par l'effet dévastateur de l'orgasme, les deux hommes se laissaient à présent aller à la somnolence bienfaitrice de la satisfaction suprême.

Enchevêtrés dans un mélange de draps et de membres emmêlés, ils pouvaient sentir et ressentir autour d'eux, l'essence même de la vie. Une odeur de sexe et de sueur emplissait la pièce aux vitres à présent embuées.

La température extérieure avait du encore chuter de quelques degrés.

# Ash.

# hum ?

# Je refuse de rester ici toute la journée.

# Pourquoi ?

# Parce que nous l'avons déjà fait hier. Un jour sur deux, maximum. C'est ce que nous avions décidé.

# C'est ce que TU as décidé !

# Ash…

Voyant son amant contrarié, Eiji tenta de le raisonner. Caressant nonchalamment son bras resté en travers de sa taille, il reprit la parole.

# J'aimerais aussi rester des jours entiers ainsi avec toi. Mais si nous n'y prenons pas garde. On finirait par mourir enlacés dans cette chambre. Mort de faim, d'épuisement.

# et de sexe…

# ….

Devant le silence et la mine sérieuse d'Eiji, Ash se reprit lui aussi.

# Je sais tout ca.

# Alors on se lève ?

# Hai.

# C'est bien. Tu commences à apprendre le dialecte local.

Amusé de cette réflexion, car parlant couramment japonais depuis longtemps, Ash laissa Eiji fuir ses bras pour se lever. Alors debout sans aucun vêtement pour le couvrir, l'asiatique l'observa s'enfouir nonchalamment dans les coussins épais.

# Ash…

# hum… ?

# Debout.

# Je profite du spectacle, tu permets.

Sentant un liquide encore chaud couler le long de ses jambes, Eiji se permit cette fois-ci une grimace.

# Dommage, on aurait pu prendre un bain ensemble. Mais puisque tu es décidé à rester là.

Le voyant finalement s'éloigner sans l'attendre, Ash ne le conçu pas ainsi.

Alors sans plus tarder, il combattit sa paresse pour rejoindre assez vite son compagnon sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

# Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur à marcher ainsi !

# Ici, la nudité n'a pas le même sens que chez vous Ash.

# …

# Et je te fais remarquer que tu n'es pas plus couvert que moi.

# Mais moi je m'acclimate aux coutumes locales.

# Elles ont bon dos, les coutumes locales.

Evitant d'un pas de coté, une main baladeuse venant à sa rencontre, Eiji pressa le pas pour ne pas avoir à rester plus que nécessaire dans le couloir.

Déjà que l'avant-veille le blond avait détruit l'une des portes en papier en voulant l'y plaquer.

La maison ne tiendrait plus debout, s'il devait se soustraire à toutes ses idées saugrenues.

Arrivant finalement le premier dans la salle carrelée, Eiji décida d'accueillir son amant avec…. originalité.

A savoir en lui lançant un seau d'eau sur la tête. Peut-être que cela suffirait à lui rafraîchir les idées.

Quoique pour parler d'idée, cette dernière n'était peut-être pas la plus intelligente.

Ash n'allait-il pas mal le prendre ?

Déjà les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient de ses cheveux en une lenteur terrifiante le long de son torse, pour finir leur course sur les courbes et déliés de son bas ventre.

Finalement, Eiji prenait surtout conscience que c'était son esprit à lui qui allait à nouveau surchauffer devant cette scène.

D'autant que loin de lui reprocher une telle réaction, Ash laissait fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire énigmatique.

Si Eiji voulait jouer à ce jeu, il y était tout disposé.

Ce fut donc sous les cris d'effroi et les rires sonores des deux hommes que les hostilités d'une longue bataille aquatique débutèrent.

111111

En fin de matinée, les deux jeunes gens sortirent enfin prendre l'air.

Comme la veille, la campagne avoisinante dégageait toujours cette douce odeur de terre mouillée.

Soupirant de satisfaction, Eiji sentit le visage d'Ash se poser sur l'une de ses épaules.

Pour sa plus grande honte, lui l'aîné, était aujourd'hui plus petit d'une demi tête que son compagnon.

Et cela n'allait que s'amplifier avec le temps.

Mais peu importait.

Tant qu'il pouvait être une raison du bonheur éprouvé par le garçon.

Observant dans une quiétude parfaite les environs, Eiji renouvela alors sa promesse d'amour et de fidélité.

Celle-là même faite un jour à New-york.

En ce jour capital, dans le métro new-yorkais, quelques heures précédant une bataille sanguinaire.

Glissant ses mains gelées sous le pull du brun pour les y réchauffer, Ash le remercia de ces paroles en le pressant un peu plus encore contre lui.

Il savait qu'Eiji ne mentait pas.

Il le lui avait prouvé tant de fois.

Et son ange était d'une telle patience avec lui.

Car, lui ne le lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Eiji pouvait très certainement se douter de la nature de ses sentiments à son égard.

Mais jamais, il ne les lui avait avoués en personne.

Par ses propres mots.

Ses propres lèvres.

Alors comment être vraiment sûr quand l'être aimé ne vous prononce jamais ces trois mots emprunt de tant de force ?

Apposant ses lèvres fraîches sur la peau ambrée du cou, Ash su au plus profond de lui-même qu'il le pouvait à présent.

Après tout, en avait-il seulement douté un seul jour depuis cette première nuit partagée sous un amas de draps entoilés ?

# Eiji ?

# hum ?

Alors que l'étudiant tournait son visage pour cueillire les lèvres aimées pour un baiser, Ash ferma ses yeux tout en le lui murmurant enfin….. La nature même de ses sentiments.

# Aishite….

# …. #... #

Le mot avait été prononcé dans une sorte d'écho et de brouillard.

Si fugace et fuyant que sa volonté de les rattraper l'avait tout simplement réveillé.

Ouvrant ses paupières malgré l'épuisement qu'il ressentait dans tous ses muscles, Ash força son esprit à faire le vide une nouvelle fois.

Où était-il ?

Observant son entourage, il vit à nouveau les parois d'un wagon de métro

Venait-il donc juste de … rêver ?

Les aiguilles de sa montre l'informèrent en tout cas, qu'il avait à l'évidence dormie plus de 4h.

Soupirant, Ash tenta de se remettre les idées au clair.

La fatigue, l'absorption de toutes ces drogues expérimentales et cette frustration de ne pouvoir protéger comme il le voulait Eiji avaient, à l'évidence, eu raison de sa santé mentale.

Il avait même beaucoup trop de mal à revenir dans la réalité après un songe d'une telle ampleur.

Etait-ce toutes ces promesses faites par Eiji avant qu'il ne s'endorme qui avait provoqué un tel délire ?

En partie sûrement.

Mais alors pourquoi l'expression d'un tel désir charnel ?

Lui qui haïssait le sexe jusqu'alors.

Il avait suffit qu'il partage une seule nuit en compagnie d'Eiji pour que ses certitudes les plus profondes se brisent en milles morceaux.

# Eiji ! Qu'as-tu fais de moi.

Se levant non sans mal, Ash se dirigea vers l'une des portes de sortie.

S'ils ne voulaient pas tous crever comme des rats, il était plus que temps qu'ils partent de cette souricière.

Or lui plus que jamais voulait les faire sortir de là vivants.

Pour Eiji.

Pour enfin fuir cette ville et ce pays en sa compagnie.

Quelque en soit les sacrifices, il voulait enfin pouvoir vivre une fois.

Une unique fois.

Ce bonheur si merveilleux qui était évoqué dans ce rêve.

Il le voulait si chèrement.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu un tel souhait.

Un tel objectif.

Plus que jamais l'ampleur même de ce …fantasme ? Suffirait à lu donner la force de se battre à nouveau pour survivre par tous les moyens.

Il voulait tant pouvoir lui dire.

Lui avouer les sentiments qu'il venait de découvrir et accepter.

Enfin.

Autrement que dans son dernier souffle en un baiser mortel, au fin fond d'un squatte de la ville.

Il voulait que son aveu fasse suite à un bonheur vrai.

Il voulait…

Voulait…

Encore et tant de choses….

Tachant de garder cette fois-ci bonne figure, Ash se pinça les joues pour donner l'illusion qu'il allait mieux.

Un peu de couleur ne ferait pas de mal à son visage plus pâle que la mort.

Entendant à présent une conversation opposant son compagnon a Sing, il sortit définitivement de l'ombre.

Il était à nouveau temps de se battre pour leur survie à tous !

Fin

1 Des fois que vous ne l'auriez pas compris on passe dans un rêve là ''

Ce n'est pas la vision du futur ou je ne sais quel flash back à l'envers ''

Heu… Ben c'est bête à dire mais moi je suis super contente d'avoir réussi un truc qui me plaise pour une fois ''

J'aime bien l'idée que c'est ce rêve qui pousse Ash à se lancer après une période de dépression à nouveau dans la bataille. (d'autant plus quand on voit à la fin du tome 14 Ash courir à travers la ville pour faire diversion et ainsi tenter de sauver Eiji toujours coincé dans le métro x)

En attendant, pour les rares qui sont intéressés, je compte écrire encore au moins une troisième one shot présentant ma fin personnelle de ce manga. Car la fin que j'ai pu découvrir dans une boutique de manga japonais, m'a littéralement déprimé à mort (Y'aura-t-il seulement UNE fois un anime qui finisse BIEN ?) Sincèrement, je commence sérieusement à en douter ! Ceci dit, ne voulant pas écrire de bêtises, j'attendrais certainement que le manga sorte en France (ou que j'en trouve un résumé vf complet) pour écrire cet opus-ci.

Tout ça pour dire qu'une nouvelle fic arrivera mais pas avant un bon bout de temps ;p

mimi yuy


End file.
